Rise of Riddle Book I, Albus Potter and the Son of the Snake
by falloutmind
Summary: Albus Serverus Potter is in his second year at Hogwarts. He was sorted into Slytherin House, cutting him off from the rest of his siblings. He had befreinded Tom Riddle Junior, the supposed son of a pair of fanatical death eaters that died during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry becomes the new headmaster of Hogwarts and is suscipus of the young Riddle. What will become of this? Enjoy
1. Prologue

Rise of Riddle

by Falloutmind

**A/N: I know I still haven't completed Of Home and Comfort, but give me a break guys it's bloody well coming. But I was rewatching all the harry potter movies, and then I remembered Hey I wrote a potter fan fic as a sequel. So im revising and reposting on this account. **

**Also disclaimer**

**I solemnly swear I do not own Harry Potter. If I did there would be more books coming out about his kids :D **

**A/N: i apologize if my description of the layout of hogwarts is inaccurate in anyway **

Prologue

Hogwarts was quiet as Harry Potter stood in the middle of the atrium.

On his right and left stood the house point sand markers, all empty waiting the new school year. Up the hall and two his right were the doors to the great hall, and opposite those the door to the dungeons. Harry could tell Slughorn must be down there prepping the new stuff for the students. He'd have to go say hi to the old potions master later.

Right now he had to investigate what had happened in the headmasters office.

"Welcome back. Harry" Harry heard a woman's voice beckoning him from up the stairs to the grand staircase room.

Harry looked up to see Hermione walking towards him dressed in her professor's robes. "I wish I'd come back under better circumstances. How's my favorite professor of Muggle Studies and Hogwarts History?" Harry said as he made his way up to Hermione to give her a hug.

"I'm good. I finally tracked down that old car in the forest. Tied it up in my classroom with a binding charm. You've got your work cut out for you though Harry; the rest of the aurors are waiting for you in the old office. A shame about Professor Smith. I hope what Draco is saying is wrong..." Hermione said as she vanished into the dungeons leaving Harry to make his way up the stairs.

The headmaster's office was in chaos when Harry arrived. Headmaster Smith was laying backwards in his desk chair. His face pale and lifeless. One hand clutched at his chest, eyes wide in pain.

Not to mention the room was full of aurors trying to make sense of everything. They all stood still as Harry closed the door with the flick of his wand.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Harry hissed.

"Some damned cloak killed Smith." one of the headmasters on the wall barked from his painting.

"He bared the mask of those warmongers: the Dead Eaters!" another chimed in.

"I was talking to the aurors!" Harry hissed.

"We were just about to cast a projection charm Harry. You can do the honors yourself." Draco said as he and the rest of the aurors sheathed their wands.

Harry nodded and took out his wand.

'_Projecto'.' _Harry said causing a silver light erupted from Harry's wand.

Suddenly the light formed into a lone figure. It was clad in a set of black robes. Harry walked around to try and see the figure's face and by god all he could see was a silver death eater mask.

"Is Lucius still in Azkaban?" Harry questioned as a pair of aurors levitated the body away for examination.

"Yes my father is still rotting away in his cell after he tried to assassinate Minister Weasley." Draco said as he looked up to see Professor Snape musing quietly.

"I'm surprised that Weasley didn't have your father executed." the painting called down.

"He was still new as Prime Minister. He didn't want to look like some murderous barbarian." Harry hissed scowling.

"Speaking of the good Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said as the fire in the fireplace turned green and Ron made it through in his three piece suit.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Ron." Harry said as he shook Ron's hand.

"The old place still stinks of Fred and George's pranks." Ron said with a laugh.

"The parents are going to want a new headmaster agreed to by morning." Draco said as he watched Harry take a seat in the former headmaster's desk.

"I think three of us know who needs to behind this desk right now gentlemen." Harry said as he stared down the projection of the murderer.

Ron nodded. "I'll tell the Ministry that you're the best choice for new headmaster Harry. I'll put Draco in as temporary Head of Aurors. You just handle things here. We can't have a Death Eater being a firebrand and starting up god knows what" Ron said as he and Malfoy walked towards the fireplace.

"I'll send out owls to alert the parents in the morning..." Harry said before he watched Ron and and Draco vanish through the flames.

As Harry watched the projection fade he couldn't help but feel the eyes of all the other headmasters prying down on him.

"I'll do you all proud." Harry murmured.

Silently Snape and Dumbledore nodded, but both of them got chills as they watched the projection fade. They had not felt fear like what that projection brought forward. Only two men had ever had the balls to kill a headmaster. One only did so when he was commanded to by the headmaster he killed. And the other...well. Both men hoped what they felt was not _his _return.

_Not Again..._

_Deep Below Hogwarts _

The Chamber of Secrets was quiet as a cloaked figure approached the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Before it lay the skeleton of the basilisk killed by Harry Potter years before.

"_Awaken my pets." _the figure said his tongue working magic to turn his usual english into parseltongue.

The figure watched smiling as a legion of snakes slithered out of the basilisk statues. The figure smiled underneath its mask and let out an almost mad laugh.

"_Soon my pets...when you're big enough. Then we'll see what the world is really capable of fighting off..."_

**_Did you like it? Did you hate it? What else do you wanna see from it?_**

**_R and R and you will be rewarded with lots and lots of points to whatever house your in ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 1

Rise of Riddle

by Falloutmind

**A/N: I am gonna say one thing. One thing i got asked by those who have beta'd this for me is 'why is magic being used so much outside of hogwarts' well the answer is that in this the laws that restrict underage magic have been lessened. Students are allowed to use magic as long as it is in a fashion that will not be immediately noticed by muggles or harm others. Oh and also while Albus is in his second year I'm making him 13 so i dont feel like so much of a pedo by putting a second year with a sixth year. Just think he has an odd birthday or something. **

Chapter 1: Meetings at King Cross

Thomas Riddle, Tom to his friends, was dressed in his best suit as he made his way through the crowds of Kings Cross Station. His trunk rolled behind him carried by a spell; to the average muggle amongst the crowds Tom had made sure it would appear as if an adult were carrying it for him.

Tom stopped for a moment and examined his reflection in a mirrored surface to his left. His unruly black hair had been gelled back for the time being to make himself look presentable, his skin had not tanned at all over the summer. It was just as ghastly pale as it always was. His eyes were still their swampy green, and his nose was still jagged and boney.

'_Albus will think you look quite fetching my lord.' _Tom could hear a snake's voice whispering in his ear.

Tom turned smiling to see his pet snake, Jörmungandr, curled up the inside of his right sleeve poking its way out the bottom of the sleeve and playfully biting at his fingers.

'_Of course he will __Jörmungandr. He always does.' _Tom said with a smile.

'_An unwanted guest follows your trail my lord_. _Should I kill him?' _the snake hissed.

Tom turned around swiftly one hand unconsciously going to the wand hidden in his coat pocket, when he saw the person tailing him, he silently cursed in parseltongue.

Tom's foster father was the worst kind of muggle: a drunk one. The man was dressed in what he thought was well dressed. A ruined suit, ruined tie, unruly brown hair full of grease, yellow teeth, and unsettling brown eyes so bloodshot the things were practically red.

"I told you you stupid boy that you are not going to that school of freaks. Not this year!" the man hissed as he made his way towards Tom like a bull in a china shop.

"Well I told you "_father"_..." Tom hissed as he let the man get within arms distance. "That you do not control me!" Tom hissed under his breath as Jörmungandr flew from his sleeve and bared his fangs at the old man's throat.

"What is that thing?!" the old cried out in fear.

"My pet..." Tom whispered as he willed the snake to slither back into his sleeve. "And unless you want one of his siblings killing you in your sleep I recommend that you return home." Tom said as he turned from the man and started making his way towards the pillar between platforms nine and ten. "I'll see you at Christmas." Tom called out before he sprinted through the pillar onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

0-0-0

When Tom got to the passenger car at the last car of the train, he found it in use as expected. Though it wasn't occupied by who he was expecting.

Harry Potter was dressed in the robes of headmaster, his hair just as unruly as it always would be. When he saw Tom he was surprised.

"I didn't think anyone would be sitting back here. When I went to Hogwarts it was usually dead back here." Potter joked.

"Well me and my friends aren't the usual, Professor." Tom said as he flicked his wand and watched as his luggage flew into their usual spots.

"Who might you be Mr..?" Potter continued.

"I am Thomas Riddle, my friends just call me Tom..." Tom said as he shook Potter's hand.

Tom watched as the usual reaction of a pale face flew across the headmaster's face.

"An interesting name..." Harry said as he stayed standing while Tom seated himself.

"My parents died in the war Professor..." Tom started as Jörmungandr coiled itself outside of his sleeve nuzzling his cheek out of affection. "They were _loyal _Death Eaters. So loyal in fact that they named me after their leader. I wear it with pride. For one day I will do enough good to overshadow the dark name." Tom said never ending his eye contact with Harry.

Harry nodded but despite the good explanation there was still something about the boy that made Harry have chills. With that Harry nodded and started to make his way out of the tiny room, just before he left he asked one final question.

"What house are you in Tom?" Harry asked curiously hoping for a better answer than what he already thought.

_'Slytherin...' _Tom said in parseltongue knowing full well that Harry still understood the language. And with that Harry left without another word.

For a few moments Tom just sat there quietly. Stroking Jörmungandr he let his mind go blank to the white noise of the platform outside. That's when he saw the air move on the seat in front of him. Almost laughing Tom walked over and grabbed the invisibility cloak and ripped it off of Albus Severus Potter.

"Does your dad know you stole his cloak?" Tom asked as he straddled the young Potter's hips smiling.

"Of course not" Albus laughed as he wrapped his arms around Tom's.

"How much did you hear?" Tom asked one eyebrow raised.

Albus said nothing. All he did was close the gap between his and Tom's lips into a passionate kiss. For a moment all they did this, each battling for dominance; then they finally had to break for breath.

"I heard enough to know it's goanna be a trick to get my dad to let you over for Christmas Holiday." Albus said with a chuckle.

"Albus..." Tom started.

"I'm not goanna let you spend another Christmas with the bloody library Tom." Albus said crossing his arms and pouting. "And besides I want my dad to meet my boyfriend. Is that so bad?"

Tom nodded with a sigh.

"We'll see around Christmas then love. If my research is at a point where I can leave it alone for a few weeks then by all means whisk me away. Of course who knows how you'll father feel about you dating a sixth year" Tom said with a laugh as he got off of Albus's lap and sat back in his seat.

'_Your work should be at a good enough stage by then my lord. You deserve a break.' _Jörmungandrwhispered from her new perch just above Tom's head, wrapped around the luggage rails.

"What's he saying?" Albus questioned.

Tom sighed shaking his head with a smile. "The bloody snake agrees with you. Says I need a bloody vacation." Tom said with a frown.

"Yey~" Albus said with a smile.

Tom was about to say something else when he heard a series of knocks on the room's door. Tom looked out the window to the hallway and saw a small crowd of fellow Slytherins crowding around the door.

"Let us in Tom." a girl said with a laugh.

Tom nodded and pulled out his wand ("Fourteen inch black yew wood wand with phoenix feather core, maybe this one Mr. Riddle."). "_Alohomora." _Tom spoke watching as the fourteen inch black yew wood wand's tip illuminated with a golden glow, and the door slide open.

"Let's get the party started." the girl screeched happily as she and the others stormed into the box.

Tom nodded smiling as he felt the train start moving.

"I couldn't agree more Bella." he said smiling as he locked the door as the last friend made their way into the box that had suddenly gotten a bit larger than it was a few moments ago.

The box was silent for a moment as everyone took their seats in the spacious box and waited for Tom to speak. Tom smiled as he aimed his wand at the lamp. He spoke some unhearable spell and the light turned green and silver.

"I trust you all had a good holiday. But now that term is starting back up again its time to get back to work" Tom said with a smile

"Time for another year for the snakes!" Tom cheered.

Their little party could be heard all the way at the front of the train.

Harry sighed as he watched a fighter wing of Aurors fly past the train. It had been the third time they'd passed over; for a moment he just sat in silence. Thoughts flew through him mind: Who _was _Thomas Riddle? How could Voldemort of had a son? The man was a monster not even Bellatrix would let the monster do that to her...right?

But even then Harry still couldn't shake a feeling.

He would have to do a test when the school year started. He would need to figure out if this Tom Riddle was a follower of dark magics. And if he was...well he would hate to send any student to Azkaban, but he would do what he had to.

He would _not _let war consume his world. _Never again._


End file.
